Fanon:June Albert
/Infobox}} Appearence Personality Plot 1 As Sunday came, June went to school after a few days break. Before leaving to school, she asked her big brother if he is going to school, to which he said he will be busy today so he will be going tomorrow, though June felt suspicious that what could be her brother busy with. As June enters the school, everyone welcomes her and her friends give a friendly hug to her. June and her friends gossip a lot in school and they have fun playing around. She enjoys herself in school as most of her friends are girls. They share their future ambitions to each other, and when it was June's turn to tell her ambition, she tells that she wants to be a rockstar and popular. When school is over, June comes back home and sees that her brother has went somewhere else. When door bell rangs, June answers the door and sees a delivery man wants to sign her delivery letter. As June is signing for a certified delivery letter, her brother arrives, and because its June's signature on the receipt document, the very moment she opens the envelope, June begins growing taller and more muscular at a rapid rate. Her arms and legs were growing super strong muscles rapidly, and her breasts were growing huge and strong. When she finally stops growing taller and stronger five minutes later, she became a veritable pillar of muscle. Her body is big now and tonned with huge strong muscles, and she has huge breasts. June is surprised to see what just happened to her that her body is full of huge muscles. She couldn't believe in first sight if it is real that she has grown taller, unbelievably strong with huge muscles, and she has large, very strong breasts, and she looks very sexy. June realizes when she reads the document that the person who first signs and opens the delivered document will have increased size and tremendous strength in just five minutes. June also realizes that it was her brother who requested for delivery, and that's why he didn't go to school. June understands that her brother wanted to have this strength that she now has, and he might be feeling sad now. When June looks at her big brother, she is surprised to see that she is more bigger and stronger than him now, and she is happy that with being stronger, she is his big sister now although he is five years older than her. June sees that she looks like a 19 year old teenage bodybuilder and anyone can consider her to be a student of University by just looking at her. Her brother is frightened to see June's new form, but she goes to him and hugs him. June sees that she is so strong now that she can accidentally break her brother's bones if she squeezes him, which she says not knowing her own strength. Her brother in a scared way asks June if she can give her powers to him, but she says that unfortunately she doesn't know how to. June then keeps strectching herself, making her muscles look bigger and stronger. When her brother asks what she is doing, June tells him she has learned from her friends in gym that continuos stretching of muscles can increase her strength and it doesn't make her muscles get fatigued very easily. June already knew that her brother is shocked that she already knows how make her muscles even more stronger. 2 As morning came for the next day, June changes her clothes and now wears only a black breast cover, trousers and shoes. Her brother comes to her and asks where is she going, to which June replies to school obviously. Her brother gets shocked and tells that it's not better to go to school now when her appearence has totally changed to a big muscular girl and her outfit reveals most parts of her body. June simply tells that its going to be no problem and she is wearing this outfit because she doesn't have any clothes that fits her big muscular body, except for the ones she is wearing. When her brother makes more excuses for not going to school, June tightens her muscles and makes them look very strong. With a happy face, June tells her brother that she is going to school and he is coming with her, which scares and frightens her brother to agree with her. June knew that making muscles more would scare her brother since she looks like a big sister who is going to beat him up, and her brother knows that getting beaten by her means she would crush his bones with her incredible strength. When June enters the school, all of the students are shocked to see her appearence. The students kept themselves quite and stares at June as she walks, seeing her huge strong muscles all over her body and her huge strong breasts. Her attire was revealing more of her muscles since she was only wearing a breast cover and trousers. June's six packs of muscles on her tummy were visible and also muscles on her back. The students were also shocked to see her big strong arms and wonders how much strong she is if she flexes them. June sees a lot of students were staring at her, but she happily walked to her two best friends, Lelina and Sherry. Both of them were shocked to see her appearence, and they ask if she is really June, to which she approves as yes. Sherry and Lelina were looking short to her since she forgot that she is two feet taller than she was yesterday. They asked June that how did she became so strong and muscular, and she says that it was since yesterday when she started eating a lot of vegetables after school and started weight training continued for hours without taking a break, that is how she became taller and stronger in a day. June had to lie to them since they wouldn't believe her if she says that she had became incredibly super strong by opening a delivery document. Lelina and Sherry understands how June became stronger, and June asks if she can still be their friend and they say yes, telling her that even if she is more stronger than them or big in size, they are still friends. June becomes happy to hear this and Lelina compliments her that she looks great on her outfit when she is muscular and June says thanks to her. In the fourth grade class, June is the only student who is very big and strong which caught the class's attention, so the class teacher talked with the principal to promote June to a higher level class since she has very good grades on her studies and a student like that shouldn't be in a low class. June got promoted to the eight grade where the students were almost at her size and she is more bigger and stronger than them. June became very happy to see that she got promoted the eight grade and she is feeling lucky that she is now a senior student to the fourth grade. Her brother is in the seventh grade, which means June is now a big strong sister and she doesn't need to call him "big brother" anymore. After June's class was over, she was asked by Jake, a soccer player in school that if she would like to join the football team since she is a tough girl, to which, to which June accepts the offer. June has shown her greater performance in the field as how she made a lot of goals in an instant. Everyone is impressed that the skinny girl from yesterday is a super strong muscular girl today, and it gradually made her enter the football team. June became very popular for this and everyone liked her. June became very proud of herself that the school would promote her this much because she is very big now with huge and super strong muscles. June is now made one of the most popular students in the school and she is on top priority. 3 As June gained a new title in school, the students and the school itself will respect her and she can earn a lot of money in school when she is in this title. June becomes very happy with enjoys herself with Sherry and Lelina. June knows her brother would be surprised to see what title she has now and that she is popular student. When June returns home with her best friends, she sees her brother is sleeping. June picks her brother with one arm since his weight is nothing compared to her incredible strength as her friends see it and she throws him out of the room. Sherry and Lelina looks in shock and says that she is the boss of her big brother now, and June flexes her arm to make her biceps bigger and says that strength that she has now makes her boss of him, to which they agree. Her brother then shouts that it hurts and asks why did she threw him. June replies that its not sleeping time now, and since she is stronger than him, he would have to follow her rules now as June makes herself the big sister. June then smirks and tells her brother that she would beat him up badly if he doesn't listen, and her brother keeps saying sorry. June looks at Lelina and Sherry and tells them that they look very weak, which disappoints both of them and they look sad. When June tells them she would help them get strong, Lelina and Sherry becomes very happy and accepts the offer. her body was full of muscles and she possesses the strength of ten healthy men. Tom attempts to repeat his order, but to his dismay and his formerly-little sister's delight, there is no response from the company. Ironically, it is the strapping, superhuman Short Facts *After June opened the delivery document, she gained the strength of ten healthy men that were combined inside her. *June once told that her future ambition was to become popular, and it came true on the same day when she unexpectedly gained the super-human strength and powers.